All or Nothing
by jensensgirl
Summary: HIATUS: He goes full force to win her. Her attention is on his best friend. Can he convince her he's not what he's perceived to be and to give him a chance? Or for the first time, has he lost a girl to his friend? Randy, John, Dave, Steph, etc.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN – I know, I know. What business do I have starting another story when I have others needing attention. This will be slightly off what really happened so just go with it. Ideas are popping out everywhere and I may just have a bunch of one shots or 15 stories. **_

Chapter One – The Meeting

I disclaim

Vince and Stephanie McMahon walked into the conference room and greeted their guests. "Gentlemen, welcome to the show. In front of you are your story lines and if you agree to them your contracts will be adjusted accordingly." Vince began getting straight to the point as several others on the creative teams entered and sat at the remaining seats. This was the moment they'd all trained for, the chance to shine.

Stephanie took over, "Mr. Cena, your storyline will take you to championship titles. We've all agreed to let your natural personality come through. When you film promos, you'll say what you want, no more writers for you. If you mess it up, the writers will be back. If you agree and think you can handle the gig, we'll adjust your contract after 60 days of probation. If we don't like where it's going with the fans we're back to square one." Vince continued with their ideas for John's future and presented him with the opportunity to work with some of the greats in the business. John knew they were putting a lot of trust in him and agreed to the terms.

"Dave and Randy, we are placing you with Paul Levesque and Ric Flair. We will form a new super faction called Evolution. The four of you will be ladies men, playboys, heartbreakers. Dave, you'll be the muscle and your angle will be geared towards being an indestructible animal, no feelings, just a wrecking ball. We'll wait for your injury to heal and bring you in. Randy, being the young one, we'll see how the fans react to you in this setting before deciding further. You will be pushed for title shots at a few belts. Dave, Randy and John will get new entrance videos to play up your images."

John liked his plans but Dave and Randy were uncomfortable. Just because of his size he was always thought to be a big, dumb guy with no original thought. It also required Dave to remove his wedding band while in a WWE setting. Can we all say pissed off wife? How would he explain this to an already fragile relationship?

Randy was naturally cocky but wasn't a playboy. People assumed he went through women like underwear, but he didn't. Sure he had no trouble getting women, but he wasn't a one night stand kind of guy. It's the same as playing a role in a tv show or movie, the bad thing was wrestling fans tended to believe what was portrayed. Oh well, could be worse, he could be told he'd have to wear a mask, or some crazy costume.

Vince continued with the other wrestlers in the room and explained the roles he wanted them to pursue. He called in the legal team and marketing for the new contracts and products. While they waited, Vince answered questions and continued with explanations.

A few minutes later the doors flew open and in came the marketing team. Six assistants and the most beautiful woman any of them had ever seen. She had the sexy classy librarian look going; glasses and her brunette hair pulled back in a bun. She wore a white sleeveless cashmere turtleneck, cream colored knee length skirt and Jimmy Choos at the end of her amazing legs. She had full, pillowy lips, large ice blue eyes and a soft, gentle tan – just enough to give her skin a nice glow. Her clothes fit her body enough to keep a little mystery and yet revealed a great figure. None of the men could take their eyes from her.

"Gentlemen meet Lacie." Vince introduced everyone, knowing they all wanted her name, and Steph just smiled and shook her head. She was used to this reaction from men and even women when it came to her childhood friend. Stephanie teased her incessantly about it. Lacie could be wearing sweats four sizes too big and she could still stop traffic, but she was indifferent to the stares and didn't think she was as attractive as she was constantly told. She knew she wasn't ugly, but stunning? Startlingly beautiful? Please. She'd heard it all and she turned a blind eye to everything now. It made her numb.

Dave whispered to Randy, "She's Greek."

"How do you know?" Randy wanted first dibs on this girl and would fight them all for her if he needed too. He had observed no wedding or engagement ring.

"She looks Greek. Ask her what her last name is." Dave smirked at his friend and could tell he was stewing.

The meeting concluded and everyone was excused except for Dave, John and Randy. Lacie had stepped out to take a phone call and was seen making a quick exit. The three newcomers sat at the conference table and discussed their new entrance videos and products to market. Dave and John agreed to theirs and liked the ideas. Randy said he'd agree to his with one condition. He asked if he could choose the girl in the video. Vince agreed but had the power to veto his choice.

"I want Lacie in my video." Randy said, dead serious. You could hear a pin drop as they all stared at him like he had asked for the Pope. A few seconds passed and Stephanie burst into fits of laughter soon followed by the rest of the group.

"Mr. Orton, you go right ahead and give that your best shot." Stephanie managed to say through her laughter. "Her office is on the top floor. Good luck!"

Randy was more determined now than he was five minutes ago. He stood and excused himself and set out for Lacie's office. When he arrived on the top floor he was immediately met by security. He asked for her and was told to wait. 10 minutes later her assistant came out and said Lacie had gone for the evening. Randy sweet talked the older lady and persuaded her to give him her cell phone number, he needed to talk to her about his video. All it took was a kiss to her hand and a wink and smile. He swiftly left the building and called her as soon as he was outside.

"Lacie, Randy Orton. I've got some ideas for my entrance video and I'd like to discuss them as soon as possible." He tried to sound confident yet not cocky.

"I've already left the office, Mr. Orton. You can come by tomorrow and tell my staff your ideas, I'm sure they'd be happy to help you. Goodnight." She tried to sound professional even though something about him stirred her very core, not in a good way. She shut her cell phone and apologized to her dinner companion. Her phone rang again and she rolled her eyes.

"I'd like to meet with you personally since it has to do with you." Randy began before she even said hello. "I'll be waiting at your office first thing in the morning to go over my ideas. Goodnight, Lacie." And he hung up without waiting for a response from her. Now she was intrigued. _Ballsy mother fucker_. Lacie chuckled and tossed her cell phone back into her purse.

"Again, I apologize. Now where were we?" She continued with the meeting she was conducting in a quiet corner of an upscale restaurant. A meeting with John Cena.

----------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – My Suggestion

I disclaim

-------------------------------------------------------------

Randy was up nice and early at the hotel getting ready to meet with Lacie. He tried on all three of the suits he brought, his regular t-shirts and jeans, button downs and jeans and several pullovers with jeans and the dress pants. A suit. It was professional and it was custom made so it fit him perfectly. Black suit, white button down and which tie? John was rooming with him and woke up to all the commotion Randy was causing. He watched his best friend fret over what to wear. Black pants and a white shirt looked too much like a waiter. How about just a simple pair of khakis and a dress shirt? _No tie? Tie. No, skip the tie. Yes, wear the fucking tie_.

"What the fuck are you doin, pussy?" John said as he stretched and scratched his balls. Randy rolled his eyes when he glanced over and got a shot of John's package.

"I have a meeting at 8." He answered as he looked in the mirror and held up each tie.

"With who?" John asked as he got up to relieve himself scratching his ass in the process.

"Asshole, quit sleeping naked when we room together. It's with Lacie." He chose the multi-colored tie and took a deep breath.

"Lacie? Why are you meeting with her?" John yelled from the bathroom. "You don't really think you have a chance to get her in your video do you?" He was trying to play it cool and not get worked up. Sometimes he wondered if it would matter to Randy that another guy was interested in the same girl he was. Being his best friend, would Randy back off or consider it a greater challenge? On the other hand, would he do the same? Would he back away if Randy and Lacie showed interest in eachother? Should he tell Randy and act like a five year old? I saw her first. _Asshole_.

Not many would know it but John was almost introverted when it came to girls. The only reason he'd met with Lacie was because Paul and Stephanie invited him to dinner. Why did they invite him to dinner if Paul was supposed to be aligning with Orton professionally? Not complaining, just observing. "You look like a fuckin pansy. Why do you put that shit in your hair? And you stink, you smell like a girl. What do the whores backstage call you? A homosexual?" John smirk behind Randy's back knowing this would bother him as his sexuality was questioned all over the internet.

"Metrosexual you dumbass mother fucker. You should put a little effort into your appearance; maybe a girl would notice you." Randy knew John had no trouble getting laid, he just never understood how. John wore deodorant as his cologne and threw a hat on his big ass head. Those stupid long shorts or short pants, whatever they fucking call them looked ridiculous and he wears his own promo t-shirt outside the arena. Who does that? Does John Cena really need to promote himself? _Idiot_. Randy looked at his fingernails and checked them to make sure they were trimmed and lotioned to perfection. _Metro or not, I look good_. "You smell like the underside of Snitsky's balls after two minutes in the ring." Randy smirked with that one. The entire locker room knew how bad poor Gene stunk after each match. The dude was just funky. Sweaty onions, is that a smell?

Randy flipped off John as he headed out the door. He went over his proposal the entire drive to the offices and knew it was a long shot. Well, his chances were slim to none she'd agree, but what the hell, it was worth a try, right? _Besides, what woman has ever turned down Randy Orton? Well, there was that girl in high school. And that one at the academy. Oh yeah, the one at the dealership. So, three. Three out of thousands. Okay hundreds_. He rolled his eyes at himself as he parked his rental. He needed to sound professional. Put on a great presentation and point out all the reasons she should do this. _It's juvenile. Gee, will you be in my music video? Sounds pathetic. What the fuck am I doing?_

As he rode up the elevator, he argued with himself on whether or not to even ask her. Odds were good she was just amusing him and would listen for five minutes and then dismiss it without a second thought. He let the receptionist know he was here for the meeting and sat down to wait. For about the millionth time, he thought of what he would say. All business, all business, tell her why she should do this, all business.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Randy walked back into the hotel room as John was packing his bag. He threw his papers on the bed and let his body fall back, crushing the papers beneath him. "How did it go?" John asked as Randy covered his eyes with his hands.

"She said she'd think about it." He answered dejectedly.

"That's good right?" John followed, playing it off as if he had no interest.

"I guess. She could be just amusing me and she'll have her secretary call me and turn me down." Randy sat up but kept his head down. John looked up at the ceiling and mouthed 'thank you'. "What was I thinking anyway? I mean, did I really think a high powered woman would be interested in my entrance video? Nobody even knows who the fuck I am."

"Sure they do, you're Cowboy Bob's kid." John knew Randy hated that and had been doing his damndest to get people to look at him as an individual without the last name of Orton. Randy rolled his eyes and grabbed his workout gear. He needed to blow of some steam and some stupidity.

The instant Randy walked out the door John was on the phone. He wanted to know Lacie's intentions. He was acting like a jealous boyfriend and all they'd had was one dinner. John was insecure when it came to Orton. He had seen Randy's appeal when they were in Louisville, he could pull women without knowing it. Randy Orton could get laid in the grocery aisle at the local mom and pop store in a town filled with lesbians. John knew first hand the power of Orton. Several times he'd been interested in a girl and she'd either blown him off for Orton or used him to get to Orton. He was hoping this wasn't another one of those times.

"Voicemail. Great, I hope she calls…hey Lacie, its John. I just wanted to see how you were and say thank you again for having dinner with me the other night. I'd like to do it again sometime so call me when you're available. That is if you want too. I mean, if you're not busy. Of course you're busy, I just mean if you find the time and you'd like to have dinner with me. Okay, well. Bye." John hung up and threw the phone. "Son of a fucking bitch!"

"Now I need to blow off steam." John said to nobody in particular and grabbed his gear. His phone rang as he was walking out and he debated going back to get his phone. He dropped his bag at the door and answered the phone. "What!"

"John Cena please." A female voice said.

"You got him how can I help you?" John sounded annoyed. He was.

"John its Lacie. I saw your number on my caller id so I'm calling you back." Lacie sat at her desk signing contracts and returning calls when her cell rang and she saw John's number. She had debated calling him back, but it wasn't like she had better things to do. She did like him, a lot.

"Lacie! Hi! Um, did you listen to my voicemail?" John asked.

"No, I just called you back without checking. Should I check it?" She said passing papers to her assistant.

"No! Uh, no. Just delete it." John kicked his duffle bag and banged his head on the wall. _No wonder Orton gets all the girls I sound like a pussy._

"Okay, I'll delete it. How can I help you, Mr. Cena?" Lacie packed her briefcase and began shutting down her office. She had a plane to catch to Los Angeles, a trip she dreaded and fought tooth and nail.

"Um, yeah. Well, um. Are you uh…busy?" _Fucking idiot_!

"I'm on my way out the door. I have a flight to catch. What's up?" She was distracted and barely listening. She wanted to talk to John, but had other things controlling her thoughts.

"A flight? You're leaving?" John began to panic.

"Going to LA." Lacie didn't mind talking to him now that she was, but she needed to leave or she'd miss her flight.

"Oh. When will you be back?" Another head bang on the wall. He had no business asking and he was hoping he didn't sound like an overprotective idiot. Well, he knew he sounded like an idiot, he just hoped it was mild idiocy.

"I'll be gone for the rest of the week, why do you ask?" Lacie stopped at the elevator doors and tapped her foot as she waited. Her watch seemed to be going faster than real time. Either that or she's really dragging ass.

_Here we go Cena_. "Well, I as wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner sometime?" His voice hitched at the end and he wondered if it was possible to sound more ridiculous. A prepubescent teenager was a good description.

"Aren't you on the road?" How could they have dinner when he traveled four days a week and lived in Massachusetts? _Finally the elevator._

"Um, yes. We leave later today, but we could always plan something when we're in the same city." _Am I actually talking fast? Not like I haven't spent time with her, we had dinner together._

"Sure, I'd like that. You have my email right?" Lacie asked digging in her bag for her keys.

"Yes, I'll let you know where we'll be and when." John said, slowing his voice and attempting to sound like an adult. "Have a safe trip, Lacie." He loved saying her name.

"We'll talk soon." Lacie hung up and headed for the airport. She called Steph to share what just happened with John and the events with Randy.

----------------------------------------------------------

"I thought you had fun when we all went to dinner." Stephanie asked. "You and John appeared to get along nicely." Stephanie was used to this from her friend. Lacie had no patience. She was the typical workaholic with no social life. She preferred to have her face buried in paperwork and story boards than out on a date. Stephanie just rolled her eyes.

"I did have fun, but when do I have time? And he's younger than I am." Lacie had every excuse in the book not to date. She'd had her heart broken and that was one too many.

"Is that all you've got?" Steph asked chuckling. "You need to try harder; your excuses are getting lame, Lace."

"Lame? It's not an excuse…" She was trying to check in at the airport and talk to Steph, not an easy thing to do when you're trying to deny you may like a potential suitor and go through security checkpoints without revealing who you're speaking too.

"It's an excuse Lacie. You need to have a relationship with someone other than coworkers." Stephanie looked at her husband, Paul and he gave her a 'don't meddle' look. Stephanie gave him the 'what' look.

"Where is it written I need a man? I don't…"Lacie realized she was speaking rather loudly.

"You need to get laid. Now. Not a year from now. Not eventually. You need to get laid in the next week." Stephanie said, almost demanded, as Paul smirked at her.

"I am so not having this conversation right now." Lacie, as usual, went straight to the 1st class section of the plane. She always timed her arrival with that of the boarding time so she didn't have to sit with hundreds of others waiting to be called to board the plane.

"I'm giving John a few days off and you're going to have some sex." Steph had a hard time not laughing as Paul demonstrated sexual acts in front of her.

"Oh hell no. You are not doing something so insane. I don't need to have sex!" Lacie drew several giggles and chuckles from the others in first class and sank into her seat.

"You need an orgasm. Are you even masturbating?" Steph was just goading her now. She knew Lacie hated these kinds of discussions much less in public.

"I don't do that." She said sternly.

"You don't do that?" Steph replied more as a statement than a question.

"No, I don't do that. I don't need too." Sounded perfectly logical to Lacie.

"You don't need too." Stephanie looked at Paul with shock. "Honey, we all need too. You have an itch so scratch it. A lot." Paul held in his laughter as he thought of Lacie's mortification at the subject matter. "And you need something to scratch it with; I'll have a scratcher waiting for you when you get back. Better yet, I'll tell you which store to go to in LA."

"I don't have an itch that needs scratching and I absolutely will not frequent an establishment that engages in scratcher sales." The gentleman seated next to Lacie smiled as he read his book. The man thought Lacie was stunning and wished he had the guts to tell her he'd scratch her itch.

"Fine. Get a new shower head." Paul looked at his wife and wondered if he should be concerned or excited. "One of the hundred dollar varieties with different settings."

"Why the fuck do I need a new shower head?" Lacie said rather loudly yet again. "Oh absolutely not. Are you crazy?" She responded when her brain caught up to the conversation. "No."

Either you get a scratcher in LA, a new shower head when you get back or John gets a minivacation." Steph winked at Paul. "Your choice but those are the only choices."

"Bitch." Lacie said and hung up. Stephanie and Paul laughed and headed to their bedroom, worked up after that conversation and Paul wanted to see the shower head demonstration. Lacie let her mind think about the two latter choices. She wasn't a masturbator of any sort, so that left John. He was gorgeous. Nicely built. Probably had a little dick. Doubt it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two – My Suggestion

Chapter Three – To Scratch or Not to Scratch

I disclaim

--

John sat on the edge of his bed staring at his suitcase. Usually he just threw on a t-shirt and shorts, but this felt different. He needed to suck it up and put on a pair of jeans and a decent shirt. He knew his laundry was clean, he'd just left his mom's house, so no smell test for tonight's clothing. She always tossed a dryer sheet into his suitcase to keep the clean smell too; it was a nice 'mom' touch. Stephanie had called him yesterday morning and told him to get his ass on the first plane to New York City; he was having dinner at her apartment the next day. That meant one thing. Lacie. It was obvious Steph was trying to set them up and he greatly appreciated the help, especially if Orton was after her too.

"Hello?" He answered before looking at the caller id. He rolled his eyes when it was Orton. He lied to Randy and said he was still in West Newbury, why, he had no idea. Randy wouldn't put together that he was in NYC to meet Lacie and have dinner at the Levesque household, but John didn't want to take any chances. As long as Randy had no idea he knew Lacie and wanted Lacie to himself, he was good. Randy wanted to meet up a day early in the next city and John agreed. He was so flustered with lying to his best friend and keeping his secret he absently picked out a shirt and put it on, not paying attention to the haphazard way it was buttoned.

"What?" He answered short tempered, again not looking at the caller id.

"Asshole, you better check yourself before you get here." Paul replied to the rather rude greeting.

"Sorry, man. Orton keeps calling. It's like he knows where I am and what I'm doing." John headed out of his hotel room and down to the lobby for a cab while they talked. Paul knew about John's insecurities when it came to Randy, hell, most of the locker room was the same way. Kept their women away from God's gift to them. He told him about the earlier call and that Randy kept calling ever since. He hadn't answered but didn't want to lie again; he wasn't very good at it. "I'm in a cab and about 2 blocks from your building." He hung up with Paul and began getting nervous as he waited for the red light to change. Fucking New York. Too many people. He liked the small town he was from and the home cooked meals of his mom.

John kept his head down as he got out of the taxi, entered the building and punched the elevator buttons for the 25th floor. He rolled his eyes at the mentality of the higher the floor the more wealth you have. Seems the higher the floor the dumber you are. It's a long way down with a dog that has to pee, a fire in the building, holding grocery bags. Made no sense. The apartment was the only one on that floor so the front door was three steps from the elevator. He stood there looking at it. Deep breaths. He felt like this was an interview. He shrugged as he thought that if Stephanie liked him it was a guarantee he was in the door with Lacie. Well, further in the door. It always helps to be friends with her friends.

As he was about to knock the door flew open and Steph stood there exasperated. She looked him up and down and gave him the sad smile. The tilt of the head. She started unbuttoning his shirt and speaking in a low voice. He looked down and had made a mess of his shirt. He would have been completely humiliated if Lacie had seen that. He thanked Stephanie and followed her in. "Lacie's not here yet. She'll be another 15 minutes. Now, let's review some things." She motioned for him to sit in a chair next to her. "Lacie's very shy. Almost to the point of seclusion. She's only had three men in her life. Two boyfriends and her father. The boys never measured up to her expectations and she never dumbed herself down to them. She wants a man like her daddy. Big shoes to fill. She's the most dedicated, loyal person I know. Professionally and personally. She's fierce." Stephanie took the water from Paul and waited for John to gulp down his shot of whiskey and a few more of the water.

"Don't make the boy panic before she even gets here, Steph." Paul said winking at him as he sat on the couch. "Look, Lacie's not like a ring rat. She's not like a typical girl we're used too. On one hand, she's delicate and fragile. On the other, she'd kick ass and lay down her life for someone she loves. She's the kind of girl you wait for. The kind your mom dreams of you marrying. The kind of woman to raise your children. You wait for her, John. You wait." Paul gave him a look that made John understand beyond the words. He shook his head and jumped when the doorbell rang and Lacie's voice filled the entry hall. _If they only knew_ _and I'm not telling them_.

"I need your shower." Lacie said to Steph without even noticing others in the room.

"That's my girl. Do you want company?" Stephanie joked.

"No, I don't want company you nasty girl. Some jerk spilled his entire decaf mocha choca grande venti whatever down the front of this dress. And by jerk I mean a real jerk. He blamed me because he can't use his blackberry and hold a cup of coffee while walking out of Starbucks." She walked to the stairs and headed up to Steph's bedroom. She always had spare clothes here and thanked heaven when it wasn't a running suit or business suit. She freshened up and thought of last week in LA. She needed to tell them or Steph would kill her. There were no secrets between her and her best friend and she was a horrible liar, so better to fess up. Her mom called and she spoke briefly with her while she got ready. Lacie was still talking to her mom as she descended the staircase instantly seeing John. "I'm hanging up now…I gotta go. I gotta go. I'm at Stephie's for dinner. Gotta go…I'm hanging up on you…I gotta go…love you." Her eyes never left his but her feet couldn't move from the last stair.

"Hi." He almost whispered and coughed to play off the hitch in his voice, he broke the eye contact and looked at his water as if that were the cause.

"Hi." She whispered back. He walked to her and they both stood staring at everything but eachother. His hands were in his pockets for fear she'd see them sweating. She had a death grip on her phone and was afraid she'd break it.

"How have you been?" He asked looking around the room, afraid to meet her eyes again but took a quick peek at her mouth.

"Good. You?" She bit her lower lip. He loved that.

"I'm good." _Better now that I've seen you_. "How was LA?" Again he cleared his throat.

"Um, it was okay. Business trip so I spent most of it in meetings and on conference calls." Steph and Paul watched them from the kitchen, so obvious they both wanted and needed eachother. They knew John's history which was why they thought he'd be great for Lacie. He's a one woman man and serious relationships are more his lifestyle. They slinked back into the kitchen and discussed why their friends were so nervous. They'd all had dinner together and John and Lacie were only alone for about 15 minutes before Paul and Steph had gotten there. They knew it had been all business for Lacie, so her actions tonight were a mystery. John was always nervous when they spoke of Lacie so they knew he'd be a train wreck.

Lacie and John continued to talk with her still on the first step and him directly in front of her. Neither had thought to move. He found his balls and reached out for her hand which still held tightly to her phone. He stroked the top with his thumb and loved how soft she was. "I thought of you a lot." He whispered.

"You did?" She smiled. The high wattage of it made him smile. The small gesture of her tiny hands on his face made his heart leap into his throat. She touched his dimples with her fingertips and he couldn't stop himself. He took her chin between his thumb and finger and gently pulled her to him. The kiss was soft, barely a touch and yet the feel of it sent her senses into oblivion. Their eyes half open bore into the others looking deep into eachother's souls. Her hands reached up and rested on his chest, his snaked around her waist. John closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. He let his tongue slide into her mouth when she gave him entrance. Slow and tantalizing. He loved kissing her. She made him a complete nervous wreck, made him feel like a 15 year old boy, but the way her mouth felt on his was no high school crush come to life.

Stephanie and Paul stood there stunned. Not sure how to react. Their friends weren't kissing like they'd only had dinner a week ago. Two weeks ago, whenever it was. They were kissing like two people who had something. Who had had something for a long time. She felt guilty watching but couldn't pull her eyes away. They weren't going at it like teenagers and these weren't friendly kisses. "They're kissing like they know eachother." She said to her husband. All he could do was nod in agreement.

"I missed you." He spoke softly into her mouth. Her arms were around his neck and her hands framing his head so she could devour his mouth. She wanted to hear those words and wanted to return them to him but couldn't speak.

"Thanks for meeting me in LA." She smiled when she finally broke the kiss.

"Thanks for inviting me." He wrapped her up in his arms and buried his face in her hair. He had missed her smell and the way she felt against him. Lacie held him tight and closed her eyes. Her deep breath and body movements gave her feelings away to her best friend. It was no longer hidden from the world.


End file.
